


It'll Be Okay

by DeathDragons246



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: Thor pays Loki a visit in jail and things go down hill, more like uphill, from there.





	1. Images of You

_-Loki stared at the mortal, smirking underneath the metal "muzzle". His eyes looked sad though._

_Tony looked away and down, holding back the tears that he will never admit were there. "Stay, you're not gonna leave me."_

_Thor paused and looked at the man of iron. His eyes curios and his mouth in a thin frown line._

_Tony balled his hands into fists. "This place is right where you need to be, Loki...please."_

_His voice was quiet enough for his other friends to not hear, but loud enough for both gods.-_

Loki growled and waved the "image" away. He stood from his leaning against the wall position, looking over at Thor. "Why are you here?"

"You cared for him, Loki. He knew you before New York. I just can't figure out how long."

"Three Years."

"You knew him for three years brother?!"

Loki just stared at Thor before snapping and playing another image with his trickster magic.

_-Tony looked scared as he stared at his god, the god._

_"Why do your words mean so much to people, Tony?" The trickster growled, kneeling and gripping his staff tighter. "But they mean nothing to me. It's not gonna be okay and you know that, Stark."_

_"Because you've been changing," Tony backed up a bit "and I've been watching it happen."_

_There was laughter, a hysterical one that started in the chest and rose. "I've always been like this, you've just been blind." Loki stood. "And I thought you were a genius."_

_Tony stood and stared back at Loki with a kicked puppy dog look, snow starting to fall quickly. "I thought you were one too. Can't even see when someone does love you." With that the inventor ran, and the snow turned into an ice rain.-_

Loki waved the image away when he saw Thor staring at him. "What?" He snarled.

Thor stood still, his head dropped slightly but his eyes piercing into Loki's. "He loved you."

The trickster turned his head away first, staring at where the last image of where Tony was. "Indeed he did."

"You loved him back."

Loki froze and turned back to Thor. "I did not love him!" He snarled out like poison.

Thor lifted his head. "But you did," he took a step towards the cell "I could tell be the way you only show his memories when you're bored or feel despair."

Loki's face fell as an image of Tony appeared hugging him and laughing.

Thor looked towards the image of the happy two, and then back at the other god. He saw the longing in his eyes. "Brother, why do you lie?"

"You don't get hurt that way, brother."


	2. Words You Once Said

Thor growled and walked over, opening the cell gate. He grabbed Loki and stormed past all of the protesting guards and confused mother. "You're going to him and apologizing." He grabbed the object used to get back to Asgard and made Loki grab the other side.

"I don't do apo-" His sentence was cut short as him and Thor were transported to Midgard.

Most importantly, in front of Stark's tower.

Thor pushed Loki towards the door of the building and stayed where he was. "I trust you not to leave, Loki."

Loki clentched a fist and gave a small nod, making his way inside. He looked around the tower. The memories of it bringing a cold feeling through his bones even when they were happy and warm. He shook his head and started moving again.

"Sir?"

Tony looked up from his project and looks around, running a hand through his hair. "Yes Jarvis?"

There was a horrid hesitants in the AI's voice. "Loki's in the tower."

Tony froze when he heard that, turning around to stare at the male who was now behind him. "...Loki."

Loki gave a sad smile, the agony in his eyes almost mirroring Tony's. "Anthony"

The inventor picked up a wrench and threw it at the god. It hit him straight in the forehead. "Why are you here?!" He ment to sound angry but it came out as broken as the iron man suit from the battle of New York.

Loki stayed silent as he rubbed at his forehead. 

Tony stared back at him.

"I don't do apologies."

"I know."

There was a silence that made the two males shuffle.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I should've begged to stay. I shouldn't have done what I did in the first place." The god paused and waited for the inventor to say something, anything.

There was a long flooding pause that made both men feel like they were drowning. "I forgive you..."

Loki blinked. "I...I love you Tony. So much...really. You don't have to forgive me."

Tony ran over and hugged the trickster god. "Don't leave me again, please. I want you, god I hate you right now, but I want you to stay."

Loki held the inventor right back, staring at the wall with his vision fading back. "You know I have to go back to Asgard and talk to Odin..."

"I know, just let me enjoy this moment with you." Tony felt tears well but he didn't let them fall. He would never cry. Ever. It was a policy of his.

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his anguish if leaving to consume him. But then Tony hugged him tighter and a feeling of serenity washed over him.

He remember one of the first phrases Tony ever said to him and he agreed with it.

"Everything is gonna be okay in the end."


End file.
